


Ser Humano

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N, se va. Sin embargo, sabe que hay algo raro con su nuevo amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser Humano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Te Vayas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722827) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita). 



Llegados a un punto crucial, debí darme cuenta del verdadero peso de mis palabras. Pero no fue así. Solo conocía la literalidad.

¿Me arrepiento?

No.

Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hago, porque sé que es lo correcto. Aunque tu mirada perdió ese brillo de cuando te conocí… La decisión estaba tomada. Era lo correcto, para mí, para  **mis amigos** , para  _ellos_ , ¿pero lo era para ti?

No.

Supuse, intuí, creí… que no te parecía bien. Más no estaba seguro. Necesitaba algo preciso que me dijera que era lo que considerabas incorrecto. Sólo una vez más pedía que me lo demostraras. Si alguien podía hacerlo eras tú.

Pero no lo hiciste.

"¿Por qué?" Quise preguntarte, sin embargo, aun siendo ajeno a mí, no lo hice. No cuestioné tus razones para no detenerme. Y fue ahí cuando la decisión que había tomado se reforzó: Tenía que irme. Había un mundo entero allá afuera que aún tenía que descubrir. Pero sobretodo, más personas con las cuales convivir.

No, no te estoy menospreciando ¡A ti nunca!

Pero si quería regresar, si quería hacerte sentir mejor… hacerte feliz. Tenía que encontrar aquello que no podías decirme y tanta molestia te causaba. Tenía que aprender a interpretar todo aquello que tu mirada me gritaba, a conocer el poder de la palabra y las emociones ocultas detrás de todos nuestros gestos; estar en contacto con aquel mundo del que tanto presumí saber y en realidad no entendía.

Tenía que aprender a ser humano.


End file.
